


I Love Henry

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: it's valentine's day and henry learns to love again when his friends tell him stories of love
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin), Green/Orange (Among Us), Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Kyle Baxter/Clyde Jenkins, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. February 14th  
Henry would've been excited for this day because he would celebrate it with Charles. But Charles had died a month ago suddenly after getting hit by a car trying to save Henry. Stupid bank truck ruining his life. 

He originally didn't want to be here but Ellie insisted he came to get some social interaction. She was right, he hasn't spoken to anyone since then. 

At the bar, it was couples night. Everyone seemed to be in pairs. There was Ellie and Dr V, Reginald and Right Hand Man, Dave and Rupert, an Orange and Green Crewmate, and Clyde Jenkins and Kyle Baxter. And then there's Henry: he's single. 

Henry hates this. 

"I called everyone here because Henry needs some self esteem" Ellie said. "He's been sad since Charles died"

"Wasn't that last month?" Rupert said stroking Dave's hair. 

"Yes, well I think it's time Henry starts dating again" Ellie said. "So we're gonna tell him some love stories"

"We've done this for 3 stories now" Reginald said. 

"We missed new years so we have to make up for it" Ellie said. "Anyone wanna start?"

"I wanna go!" Dave said. "I have a really funny story about Rupert"

"Aw are you gonna tell them that story?" Rupert said. 

"It's really funny" Dave said “so one day me and Rupert were at the park…..”


	2. The Duck Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panprice at the park

Dave and Rupert were at the park. Dave was in Rupert's lap and they were just chatting. 

"I was really scared and all alone" Dave said. "But Sam stepped in and saved me"

"I told you Dave," Rupert said. "If Kurt ever does something like that to you again, i’ll kick him into next week”

Speak of the Devil, Kurt just happened to walk by, pushing a baby carriage

“Oi you!” Rupert said standing up. Dave stood up as well.

“Rupert, please don’t hurt him” Dave said.

“Well if isn’t Crybaby Lane and his bootlicking boyfriend” Kurt said. “How are you gonna annoy me this time?”

“I HAVE NOT LICKED ONE BOOT IN MY LIFE” Rupert said. “And i don’t like how you’re treating my Davey”

“Rupert….” Dave said.

“Well I don't like your Davey in my face” Kurt said.

“He wants to be your fecking friend,” Rupert said.

“Well I don't want to be his ‘fecking’ friend” Kurt said.

“The least you could do is be NICE to him” Rupert said “but clearly you’ve never had someone be nice to you”

Kurt tackled Rupert and they rolled down the hill. Dave ran down, taking the carriage with him.

Kurt and Rupert are now fighting at the bottom of the hill. Kurt is clearly losing but he’s still throwing the punches. The baby in the carriage starts to cry, causing Kurt to get up from Rupert and run to it, pushing Dave out of the way.

Rupert picks up Dave, now carrying him in his arms.

“What’s with the baby?” Dave said.

“Can’t a guy take care of his son?” Kurt said. 

“You have a son?” Dave said

"Yes," Kurt said. "I've also been married for about 2 years"

"Well congrats" Dave said. 

"Whatever," Kurt said. After putting his son back in the carriage, he falls back, landing into a duck pond. Rupert and Dave laughed at him. 

"Me and Rupert couldn't stop laughing" Dave said. The bar was silent. 

"Well I mean it was kinda cute" Reginald said. "But I'll show you we're the greatest couple around. So me and my right hand man were making out..."

Ellie and Dr V cover the crewmates' ears.


	3. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right had a gift for Reginald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already too late to finish it because it's no longer Valentine's Day but I decided to finish it despite my writer's block

Like Reginald said, he and right hand man were making out. Suddenly there was a knock on their bedroom. 

"Are you two done yet?" The person on the other said. It was burt. He was the head of communications. 

"Sven's drunk again" Burt said. Reg and right leave their room and runs to the scene. Sven is drunk and is making a running start to the coffee table. 

"SVEN DON'T-" Reginald said. Too late. He ran to the coffee table, breaking it in half. Burt went to get him. 

"Hey reg?" Right hand man said. "While we're still here, I do have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Reginald said. Right hand man gets on one knee. 

"And it was a diamond ring" Reginald said. 

"Hey, why are these stories getting shorter and shorter?" Henry said. They turn to face the laptop girl. 

"Writer's block" She said. They all nod. 

"Hey Henry, I think the crew mates want to go next" Ellie said pointing to the orange and green one. 

"Oh you mean Tortilla and Arlo? Sure they can go" Henry said. Tortilla stands up, still holding Arlo's hand. 

"They say it started on airship…" Dr V translated.


End file.
